Omake: Truthful Lies
by yukikittycatofwisdom
Summary: "See something you like?" Ikuto leaned a hand against the counter, not sparing a glance at the prizes lining the shelves. Tadase was often seen as naïve when it came to these things, but he was no fool. He could hear the implication beneath those words.


Truthful Lies

A frown adorned Seiyo's beloved King chair as he watched the pair. It irked him, how that…that _cat_ could get so close to _his _Joker chair. Tadase's eyes followed Ikuto as he rubbed the pinkette's head, pink hair in disarray. Amu blushed crimson, cool and spicy character completely vanishing when with Ikuto.

How could the thieving cat accomplish to get such a reaction of _his _Amu? Ikuto looked up, smirking as he strode over confidently.

"See something you like?" He leaned a hand against the counter, not sparing a glance at the prizes lining the shelves. Tadase was often seen as naïve when it came to these things, but he was no fool. He could hear the implication beneath those words.

The man behind the counter placed three rings in front of them, "Okay, blondie, you've been sittin' there sulkin' and watchin' that there girlie for over an hour now. Have a go at this game here, on the house, as long as ya _leave _and let other people have their turn. Watcha say?"

Ikuto snatched up one of the rings, examining it, "Hmm…Kiddy King, how much you wanna bet I'll make it the first try?"

"Nothing on you do. Nothing on you don't. I don't gamble."

"Oh, c'mon. Don't you trust me?" He lowered his head, staring up through his lashes in hurt, "Ne, Ta-da-se?"

"I-I-I don't have any money on m-me." Which was partially true, the blond only had enough left for the bus ride home from the amusement park. Ikuto's smirk returned to his lips as he eyed the distance between his hand and the bottles on the stand, "Oh, no, I didn't mean _money_. Say a number."

"…Three?"

"Good." He tossed the ring, nodding in satisfaction at the _ching_ sound.

The ring circled around the tip of the bottle, eventually dropping to the base of it in small circles. Tadase frowned; _he _could never get it in the first time. Or the second. Sometimes not even the third.

"So, choose your prize, kid." The man gestured to the shelves, "Hurry it up."

Ikuto reached out and grabbed one of the stuffed animals, concealing it in his pocket before Tadase could see what it was, "Thanks. C'mon, Kiddy King." The blond stole a glance over his shoulder as he was dragged away from the stand, "W-what about Amu-chan? You're not going to leave her alone, are you?"

"She's not alone." Ikuto lifted an eyebrow, "She _has _a boyfriend, you know."

"E-eh! When did that happen!"

"It's called listening to others, shortie. She tried telling you, remember? You weren't paying attention."

"Oh…" He looked down at his feet, blindly following the older boy. Until they reached a car.

"You're not stealing that, are you!" Tadase demanded, pointing to the car as Ikuto pulled on the door. It opened and he climbed inside, pushing open the passenger side door, "Uh, no. It's mine. You really don't listen to anyone, do you? Utau was ranting about it the first day I got it."

Tadase stumbled around the car, shutting the door behind him, "Oh…"

Ikuto gave him a funny look, "You okay? Have a fever or something? Or maybe I'm the delusional one. Hotori Tadase just got in a car without a second thought. The world really is coming to an end."

"Shut up and drive." The blond growled, crossing his arms. Ikuto chuckled, "Yes, my dear."

The car pulled out of the parking lot of the amusement park, speeding down the street. After a few moments of silence, they came to a red light and Ikuto leaned back, shoving a hand into his pocket, "So, blondie, which hand?" The older boy held out his two hands, clenching them both. Tadase frowned, "What's the catch?"

"No catch, just guess."

"Left."

Ikuto flipped his left hand over, revealing an empty hand, "Bah, wrong." The blond's face warmed slightly, "Well, how do I know that you have anything in your hands at all?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" The other smirked, "No, right?" He turned back to the rode, taking a turn as the light changed to green, only to park again outside the Hotori household. Tadase sighed, about to push open the door when Ikuto caught his hand, "Hold on their, kiddy king. You still owe me." The blond raised an eyebrow as he came face to face with a little keychain.

A stuffed cat hung from a short chain, it was black with white paws and had wide gold eyes. A small gold and red crown sat crookedly on its head. Ikuto pushed it into the blond's hands, "You have your prize, now it's my turn."

Tadase started as he was pulled into a tight embrace, his own face buried in the other's neck. Ikuto whispered into his ear. Three seconds later, he was released and quietly climbed out of the car, hurrying to the door.

Closing the door behind him, Tadase slid to the floor, cupping his flushed cheeks and closing his eyes, "Liar…" The soft sound of an engine reached his ears, quickly fading into the distance. He held up the small keychain at eye level, stroking the soft face, "Liar…"

In the dim hallway, Tadase allowed himself a small smile, "Nii-chan…"

-END-

Yuuki: Happy birthday, Lizy~ Kinda late….by a month… But who's counting, right?


End file.
